


Home.

by merlybird500



Series: Harry Potter and the Much Better FamILY [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Mention, Half-veela Creativity/Roman Sanders, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Werewolf Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlybird500/pseuds/merlybird500
Summary: Harry, Roman and Patton arrive back at their home in America.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Harry Potter and the Much Better FamILY [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498460
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did invent an entirely new town in order to not do any research on actual coastal american towns, let's move on!

Patton and Roman’s home was beautiful, Harry decided. 

After a far too long plane ride (it was very exciting at the start, it was the first time he’d ever been on a plane, but still got boring after a few hours), and a bus ride that would also have been far too long if he hadn’t slept through most of it, he found himself in a quaint little sea-side town.

Patton and Roman’s home was maybe a twenty-minute walk from the town, along the coast. They had to walk, Patton informed him, because they’d driven to the airport with their friend Logan, who’d then taken the car back to their home. 

There was a cobbled pathway that wound alongside the beach, with just half a dozen metres of grass between the path and the sand. Speaking of sand, while the path was definitely once made of cobbled-together stone, it’s long since been mostly covered with a layer of sand and tiny pieces of shells. There was the occasional bit of stone peeking out, but the white sand had the monopoly on it. 

After maybe ten minutes, and the tidy buildings of the town had disappeared behind a wall of trees and signposts, Roman took off his shoes to walk barefoot on the path. Harry didn’t blame him, the heels he was wearing did not look fun to walk in, especially on sand. Patton giggled and proceeded to take off his far more sensible sandals. 

Harry looked down at his own feet. When at Roman’s family’s house, they’d seen the too-big state of all his clothes and dug out some of Roman’s old things. He did have to admit, the clothes fit much better than Dudley’s hand-me-downs. They were also all so much softer, and much more colourful. His favourite piece of clothing that he’d found was a well-worn red and white sweater, mostly white with a sash of red across the front and a golden crown at each shoulder. Roman’s aunt, who’d insisted on being called Auntie Vi rather than the Mrs Bellerose that he’d initially called her, said that she’d made it for Roman’s fourth birthday and that he’d refused to take it off for a month. 

After a moment of deliberation, Harry started to take off his own shoes: a pair of white and gold sneakers that had also belonged to Roman. (Child Roman seemed to have a colour theme to his clothing. Most of the clothes that he’d lent to Harry were red, gold or white in some form or another.) He’d never actually been to the beach before, and he wanted to know what the sand would feel like between his toes. Would it be as soft as it looked?

Turns out, it was actually softer than it looked. 

Patton and Roman’s home, when they reached it, was potentially one of the prettiest houses Harry had ever seen. Clad in white, rose gold and varying shades of pale blue, with a trellis of crimson climbing roses against one wall. To one side of the house was a large garden, probably the size of the house itself, with a pathway winding around various plant pots and flowerbeds. The pathway looped around the garden and then out, to a spiralling stone staircase down the beach. At the entrance and exit of the garden stood matching arches, crawling with pastel sweet-pea, flowering pink, lavender and indigo. To the other side of the house stood a carport with another trellis of climbing roses against one wall, and a dark red car was situated underneath, behind an elaborate gate made of curling white metal. Parked outside the gate was another car, this one a deep dark blue that seemed almost black. 

Seeing the car, Patton and Roman exchanged fond glances, and made their way towards the house’s front door, white double doors with stained glass set into them.

The inside of the house was equally as pretty, if less flowery. They entered into a hallway, with white skirting and walls painted a cheery yellow. A white cabinet stood against one wall, the top almost completely filled with framed pictures. Harry could see both Patton and Roman in most of them, but there were plenty of unfamiliar people featuring in them as well. More framed pictures hung along the walls, both paintings and photographs. 

Patton turned into a doorway to the left of the entrance, and Harry followed him into a cosy-looking living room. The walls were clad in cream wallpaper, windows framed with butterfly-patterned curtains. In the corner of the room sat a grey-purple L-shaped couch, and above it, on the wall hung an incredibly lifelike painting of Patton and Roman, sitting on a picnic blanket under a large flowering tree. Across from this was a shiny black counter with a television propped up on it, and between the television and the couch was a cream coffee table. On top of the table sat a decorative white and lavender vase, filled with the same roses as the trellises outside. 

Across the room was another doorway, without a door in it, but a doorway nonetheless. It looked like it led to a kitchen, but it was hard to tell, given that the man who’d just entered from the doorway was being swept up in a massive hug from Patton, which kind of blocked the other room from view.

“Let the man go, Patton,” Roman chided fondly, “You know how Logan feels about hugs.”

Patton let the man (Logan, Roman called him) go, chuckling sheepishly. Logan straightened his black button-up shirt, and his lips quirked upwards slightly.

“It’s quite alright Patton,” Logan said. Harry had never called a voice tidy before, but now was as good a time to start as any. His voice was clipped and well-enunciated, very no-nonsense. Harry was suddenly reminded of his first teacher, the only teacher he’d ever had to not play favourites and favour Dudley over him.

Logan was quite possibly the tallest person he’d ever seen. Where Patton was soft and chubby, and Roman was slender and elegant, Logan was… pointy. Very pointy. He had angular features and incredibly well-pronounced cheekbones. Such incredibly well-pronounced cheekbones that you could probably cut steak on them. A pair of silver-framed, rectangular glasses sat on the bridge of his narrow nose, and a pair of calculating blue-grey eyes peered out from behind them. His shirt stretched over broad shoulders, and Harry finally understood what Roman meant when he talked about Dorito sized shoulder-waist ratios. The short sleeves of his shirt did nothing to hide the lean muscle lining his arms, and a shiny watch wrapped around one wrist. The pale blue tie at his collar didn’t do anything to take away from his teacher aesthetic

“It is good to see you again Patton, Roman.” He looked to where Harry was considering hiding behind Patton’s legs. “I assume that you are Harry?”

Harry nodded meekly. 

His lips pressed into a straight line. “I see. Well, it has been a pleasure meeting you. I will not keep you for much longer.” He looked down at Harry. “Patton and Roman are good people, and I truly believe that you will be happy with them.” 

“Awww, Lo…” Patton cooed, a cheerful smile curling at his lips. “I didn’t know you felt that way!”

Logan took a deep breath. “Well, it is a fact, not a falsehood.” His long legs carried him to the door in a few steps, and Harry was suddenly incredibly jealous. Why couldn’t he be tall with stupidly long legs? “Lliam has been looking rather peaky, however as much as I loathe to admit it you are more knowledgeable about fish than I am.” He paused, shifting his weight awkwardly. Harry couldn’t believe it. This guy seemed like the kind of person that never even had a hair out of place, but knowing less about something than Patton had him all aflutter. “I am going to go now.”

And with that, he ducked out of the doorway. Patton looked on fondly with a wave. “Same old Logan, ain’t he love?”

“Doesn’t know how to talk to kids, that one,” Roman said. “Isn’t he studying to be a teacher?”

“Who’s Lliam?” Harry asked.

Patton gasped, hands flying to his cheeks. He bolted through to the kitchen, and Harry followed to see him cooing at a yellow and black fish with large, frilly fins that floated around in the water. 

A hand came to rest on Harry’s shoulder, and he looked up to where Roman stood, lips twitching. “That’s Lliam. He’s a betta fish.”

“And my son,” Patton said, glancing towards them briefly before returning to making high-pitched gibberish noises at the fish.

“Patton’s mother once said that he couldn’t get a dog until he could prove that he could keep a fish alive for a year, and he really took it to heart.” Roman paused, tilting his head to one side. “That was literal years ago, but Pat’s always been a mama’s boy. So even though he’s now got a house of his own, he’s determined to prove himself before he allows himself to get a dog. I really admire his self-control, actually.”

“Why did he call the fish Lliam?” 

“It’s named after his cousin.” Roman’s lip curled. “I kinda hate that guy, however, I do admire his fashion choices.”

“His cousin’s name is Lliam?” Harry asked. “That’s a much nicer name than Dudley.”

“His cousin’s middle name used to be Lliam, but he changed it,” Roman answered. 

“To what?”

“Classy.” At Harry’s look, Roman huffed out a laugh. “Seriously. His name is now Janus Classy Saunders.”

At this, Patton finally dragged his attention away from Lliam the fish. “Are you making fun of my cousin again.”

“Maybe…” Roman dragged the word out, glancing towards Harry conspiratorially. “He changed his middle name to Classy, Patton. I think that gives me the right to make fun of him at least a little bit.”

Patton sighed. “Fine. But if he finds out it’ll come back to bite you in the butt.”

Roman gasped overdramatically, hand flying to his chest. “My dear, is that a curse word I hear? Harrington, we must go fetch holy water and crosses, he’s clearly been possessed!”

Harry giggled, and made to follow Roman as he bolted from the room. At the doorway, he paused and turned back to see Patton looking after them, shaking his head fondly. 

“Best to just follow along, kiddo,” Patton said, taking a seat on the couch.

Harry gave him a hesitant smile, and proceeded to race through the doorway.


End file.
